Kyo Usui
About Kyo is the head of the Tengu clan, and is a powerful demon. He is deeply in love in with Misao Harada, who is the current Senka Maiden. He has been engaged to her since childhood, and when they reunite after ten years of separation, they begin a romantic relationship. At the end of the series, Misao gives birth to his son, Sou, and he later marries her. Appearance His eyes are blue, but after licking Misao's wounds, his eyes change color to red. When he is in his true form, he has black wings, long black hair, and a crow's beak mask. He tends to wear a black kimono while in the Tengu village. When he teaches at Misao's school, he wears glasses. Sakurakouji's Character Introduction "I meant for him to be around 20...But, in his role as a teacher (although he might not be old enough to be one) he looks older, so I couldn't bring myself to state his age. He was meant to be a very different character, but I was forced to cut pages and he turned out to be not a bad character at all." He has siblings ~ His father is alive, but Kyo is head of the clan ~ A bully since childhood History Kyo lived in a mansion next door to Misao's house. Due to that he is a demon, Kyo was isolated from humans until he was ten years old, when he met Misao for the first time. When he realized that she had the ability to see demons and they were bothering her, Kyo took the role as her protector and became her best friend, even though he shrugged off her over friendly gestures. He would often play with Misaoas a child, although he gave excuses that he needed to study in order to not be bothered by her. As time went by, Kyo quickly fell in love with Misao and decided that he wanted to marry her. However, upon learning his older brother, Sho, was supposed to marry her because Sho was the original heir to the clan, Kyo decides to leave Misao's side and surpass Sho so he could marry her himself. Before departing, he made a promise to come back and marry her as the head of his clan. Personality Kyo is a known pervert, and often makes suggestive remarks to Misao. He is rough when making his point, but also gentle and caring. He would sacrifice himself for Misao, and almost does during his fight with Shuhei. He is always seen as protecting his clan, however he says to his clan that his 'justice' is due to his own selfishness of wanting to have Misao in his life. He refuses to do anything that can cause her harm. When he was on the verge of dying, and the only way to live was to embrace Misao, he refused so she would not be hurt, but after a while of wanting to live with his love, he embraced her.But then Misao recieves such powers which she alone can not control such as on a fireworks display she does something she did not intend to do , but in the end, was saved by Kyo. Relationships Misao Harada - Misao is the girl he used to play with as a child. She is the first human he ever came into contact with, and although he tends to get irritated at her, he is willing to do anything to protect her, even if it means risking his life. As a child, he quickly fell in love with her and told his father that he wished to marry her. However, when he learned that Sho was due to marry her because she is the Senka Maiden and only the head of the clan can marry her, Kyo left Misao for ten years to surpass Sho so he could marry her. Misao initially thought that Kyo wanted to marry her because she is a Senka Maiden and would bring prosperity to his clan, but she later realizes that it is because he truly loves her. A year after reuniting, Misao becomes pregnant with his child. Kyo is happy of the news and they decide to get married after the birth. However, upon learning that she will die if she has it, he asked her to abort it, but she refused. Eventually, Kyo comes to love the baby after she tells him that the baby loves her. After giving birth to their son, Sou, Misao miraculously survives. Soon after, Kyo marries Misao. Sho Usui - Sho is Kyo's older brother. He was the original heir to the Usui clan but once the clan realized how cruel he was, they diniherited him and passed the title of head of the clan to Kyo. Sho hates how Kyo was made the head of the clan and how their family prefers Kyo over him, but never seems to understand why the clan disapporves of him. He called Kyo "the spare tire" or "back-up plan". Kyo has always tried to make sure Misao stays away from Sho, ever since, he saw Sho slap Misao across the face for making him a mud pie when they were children. Sho ends up dying in battle against Kyo. Before dying, he told Kyo that he will expect something he never anticiapted with Misao, implying that he read the final pages of the Immortal Fruit Record. Shuhei Kuzunoha - Shuhei is the younger brother of Kyo's best friend, Tadanobu Kuzunoha. He is a fox demon who is after Misao to take her as his bride. He and Kyo fight for Misao's love and Kyo ends up killing him. Tadanobu Kuzunoha - Tadanobu is Kyo's childhood friend. They met completely by accident, and formed a friendship based on their shared love of porn along with the fact that there was no one else their age to relate to. He allowed his younger brother Shuhei to beat him when they fought for the leadership of the Kitsune Clan, because he never wanted to fight his best friend. After Kyo killed Shuhei, Tadanobu became head of the Kitsune Clan. He was forced to challenge Kyo for Misao, but just before Kyo almost killed him, Misao saved Tadanobu. Zenki, Sagami, Hoki, Buzen, Taro, Jiro, Saburo - They are Kyo's eight daitengu, and Kyo's trusted advisors and protectors. They are some of the few demons who knew about Kyo's relationship with Misao before they embraced. All of them have some tie with Kyo: Hoki and Sagami's parents were in the previous head's (Kyo's father) daitengu; Buzen had a crush on Yuri, Kyo's mother; Zenki grew up as Kyo's adopted "brother" in the Hiyokuin; and Taro, Jiro, and Saburo had been brutally "trained" by Shou, Kyo's brother, before Kyo took them in. Yoh Usui - Yoh is Kyo's father. Kyo completely hates his father, to the point he has no care for his father's well-being. He says that his father was always indifferent towards him, Sho, and their mother for as long as he could remember. There are times where Yoh tries to have a civil conversation with Kyo, but is always rejected. Kyo later admitts that the true source of his hatred towards his father is because he believed his father killed his mother after she was found dead after arguing with Yoh. Although it turns out that she committed suicide and Yoh feels guilty for the argument, Kyo still has no sympathy for him. Sou Usui - Sou is Kyo and Misao's son. He was born in the final chapter. He is the current heir to the Tengu clan. When Misao discovered that she was pregnant, Kyo was happy of the news, but after learning that Senka Maidens will die in childbirth, he asked her to abort the baby, but she refused. Although Misao told him that she loves the baby, Kyo said he could never love a child that would cause her death. However, after learning that the baby is a boy and it loves Misao, Kyo comes to care about the baby, whom they decide to name Sou. After a difficult birth, Misao miraculously survives, but losts most of her ability to walk. As a result, Kyo blames Sou, but feels ashamed for taking his anger out on his son. While it is said that Kyo dotes on Sou, Sou complains that Kyo is always strict with him and loves Misao more than him. Trivia: He worries about losing his fathers. He is a bully since childhood.